


Clumsy

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham finds himself needing a little bit of relief and a little bit of company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

Abraham gulps back another shot of whiskey, sighing in contentment as the liquid burns at the back of his throat.

He sets the shot glass upon his coffee table afterwards, kicking aside the now empty bottle of whiskey resting by his feet. A single hand rubs at his cheek, itching the skin there. He checks the time on his wristwatch afterwards, his top lip rising upwards as he reads the time.

Just before ten.

As if on cue the doorbell rings. His smirk widens as he stands, running both hands down his shirt to smooth out any wrinkles before he makes his way to the door.

For the majority of his life, Abraham Ford has been incredibly blessed and incredibly happy.

Gifted with two parents who raised their three children just right, he’d grown up in a household knowing of love and of joy and, most importantly, of sacrifice. His father had been in the army for the majority of Abraham’s teen years. Those years ultimately impacted his decision to join the service himself, wishing to follow in his father’s footsteps.

While living on base in Texas he soon adjusted to the lifestyle and even sooner met the woman he ultimately ended up marrying and having two beautiful children of his own with.

Things were good.

Things _were_ good. Up until the time he came back home from his final tour of duty, only to discover his wife had packed up and left him, the kids in tow, in order to move in with the man she had been cheating on him with for the past four months.

Abraham sighs deeply, pushing these thoughts from out of his mind as he approaches the door.

He’s nervous certainly, but he’s just inebriated enough by this point to know he’ll go through with it. To finally do something for himself. To hopefully help himself out of the slump he’s been in for nearly a year now since the divorce.

Turning the doorknob, he finds himself greeted by the presence of two smiling, young beauties standing just outside the threshold.

The one on the left meets eyes with him first, her dark complexion even more noticeable as she stands beside a slight blonde girl with soft, pale skin.

She extends her hand, grinning lightly. “Sasha,” she tells him. “And this is Beth.”

The blonde beside her waves, smiling shyly.

Abraham takes Sasha’s hand within his own, kissing the back lightly before allowing both inside. She laughs faintly, pleased by his manners, and follows him in.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you,” he tells them once they’re inside. “I’m Abraham, but you probably already know that.”

They both nod, still all smiles. Beth glances towards the couch and then back at the man, silently requesting permission. He nods, motioning the both of them over.

“Grab a seat. Any wine, ladies? A beer perhaps?”

Both shake their head no thank you, pulling off their purses and setting them on the coffee table.

It sounds unbelievable, but before now Abraham hadn’t even noticed their attire for the evening. He’d been too preoccupied by their beauty as they had entered his home.

Sasha is wearing a form fitting black dress, falling just before her knees. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that she looks incredibly sexy sitting there before him.

Meanwhile Beth has on a pink dress of her own, similar in style to her friends but with small straps rather than nothing at all in comparison to Sasha’s. He finds himself wondering what it will feel like to slowly pull the straps down along her arms, his anticipation for tonight’s events growing even stronger at the thought.

He’s pleased neither look familiar in any aspect to Ellen, not wanting his ex-wife to be a reminder in any shape or form tonight. He’s already nervous enough without needing any thoughts of her to begin popping up.

It’s his first time hiring, well, _personal_ entertainment, and he would like for things to go as smoothly as possible. Still, he isn’t quite certain of where to begin.

Sasha seems to be able to read his mind as she smiles at him gently, scooting over to make enough room for him to sit in between the two of them. She pats at the offered spot, nodding him over.

He does as told, sitting in between the twosome wordlessly.

“You’re nervous sweetie,” Sasha smiles softly, placing her hand against his knee. “Why don’t we help you calm yourself down a little bit, huh? We won’t do anything you don’t want us to. Right Beth?”

The blonde nods afterwards, placing her own hand against his other knee.

Abraham swallows thickly but nods himself, doing his best to settle back comfortably into the couch.

“What do you want us to do now?” Beth asks, her big blue eyes looking up at him curiously. He takes a moment to ponder the question, finally allowing his mind the chance to think up all of the thoughts he had refused to consider before.

Now that they’re actually here he feels a bit better about the situation, to be honest. He hadn’t even considered this to be an option until an old Army buddy had suggested as much at the bar last weekend. At first Abraham had vehemently denied the idea, afraid that it would end up like one of those weird robbery and murder scams you always see on TV shows like Law and Order. But his friend had promised him a good time and had even admitted to using this particular service once in the past.

That night he had found himself looking up escorts online, shuffling through a bunch of pictures of women far more beautiful than he ever thought possible.

And now here two of them are, sitting on either side of him with their hands slowly making their way up his thighs.

“You could kiss each other,” he offers eventually, his brow furrowing. “I mean, uh,” he coughs, shrugging. “If you’d like to.”

Beth giggles softly, pushing herself closer to Abraham so that she can reach Sasha better. “I’d love to,” she tells him. “Remember, tonight is all about what you want.”

The next thing he knows both beautiful women are kissing each other, practically seated within his own lap as they do so.

Abraham begins to grow hard within his pants, front row and center as the pair shares a heated kiss with one another. He spots Sasha as she presses her tongue outward, licking along the blonde’s lower lip before sliding the appendage inside.

Beth moans gently against her mouth, her hand reaching forward to cup the dark haired girl’s cheek, stroking lightly with her thumb.

Eventually they pull away, short of breath and grinning at each other before turning to smile at Abraham. “Did you enjoy that?” Sasha asks, although she can already tell by the way his cheeks are now flushed.

Still, he nods, pausing slightly for permission before he pulls her closer, gathering a taste for himself.

He can feel Beth stroking his shoulder as he kisses the other girl, her hand caressing up and down his arm slowly, her lips blowing slightly at his ear and causing him to shiver.

Sasha pulls him deeper into the kiss as she wraps her fingertips within his short hair, massaging his scalp gently. He finds himself groaning, eyes closed in pleasure.

It’s when Beth begins to trail little kisses here and there along his neck that things start to really heat up. Feeling more comfortable as every moment passes, he tenderly extends his hand outward and cups Sasha’s breast, squeezing slightly as he does so. She moans at the touch, kissing him more passionately the more he touches her.

Moments pass before the scene changes. Sasha pulls back, blinking up at Abraham with lust in her eyes before she smirks at him, pushing his head so that he’s facing Beth.

“Kiss her,” she whispers, voice deeper than before. “Make her feel good, too, Abraham.”

He isn’t about to pass up on the offer, scooping the blonde up and into his lap as she giggles. His lips find her own and they kiss at a quicker pace than he had been with Sasha. It’s just as much fun and he realizes he can taste the soft flavor of strawberry lip balm upon her mouth, pulling him in deeper.

When he reaches downward to cup at Beth’s breast he excitedly finds Sasha’s own hand already there, rubbing her above her shirt. He then turns his attention to the other breast, doing the same.

Beth mewls against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip before pulling back.

“Fuck yes,” she mumbles, eyelids fluttering for a moment. “I bet you’d like these off, wouldn’t you?” She asks Abraham, cupping his erection swiftly overtop of his cargo pants. He nods quickly, eyeing the blonde over eagerly as she works at his zipper. It lowers with a resounding noise and he sighs, leaning his head back against his couch.

Both girls work on his pants, quickly pulling them off until he’s left sitting before them in his boxer shorts. Looking down, he decides he’s made the best decision of his life by inviting them over. They’re both now kneeling before him, wide eyed and grinning mischievously.

Sasha slowly trails a single finger along the tent in his boxers, causing Abraham’s cock to jerk slightly beneath the fabric.

“You’re big,” Beth tells him sincerely, admiring the shape of his erection.

He can’t help but smile at this, pleased by the compliment. He’s always been able to realize himself that he’s packing something impressive, but to hear it come from the mouth of a stunning women somehow makes it feel ten times better.

“What do you say, Beth?” Sasha wonders, turning to face the blonde. “I think it’s about time we get this cock out, how about you?”

Beth grins, nodding. “I think you’re right,” she agrees.

It’s Sasha who ultimately does the deed, Beth watching on her knees as the dark haired girl pulls down Abraham’s boxers. His erection becomes exposed once the fabric is removed, jutting forward proudly. A bit of precum coats the head.

“Guess the carpet does match the drapes,” Beth teases, her eyebrows raising slightly. He chuckles in response, nodding.

“How about you have yourself a taste? Let me know if you like the flavor orange.” Somewhere deep down he finds the nerve to respond in kind, never much for dirty talk in the sack as far back as he can remember. Then again, he’d been with _her_ for so long he probably just forgot he knew how to.

She bites her lip afterwards, scooting closer to him. Her experienced hand reaches out, covering the lower half of his cock. He hisses upon contact, both eyes squeezing shut. It’s been too damn long since he’s had a woman touch him like this, he decides.

She jerks his cock up and down briefly, swiping at the head with her thumb to gather his precum. Still finding it a bit too dry, however, she pulls back and extends her hand towards Sasha.

Sasha’s eyes never leaving Abraham’s own, she slowly lick’s at the blonde’s fingers, sucking each one within her mouth before moving onto the next. She leaves the girl with a slow, long lick against the palm.

He watches with heavy lidded eyes, in disbelief over his luck. This time when Beth grasps him, it’s wet and tight and just the perfect amount of pressure. He groans slightly, leaning back further into the couch.

“You like that, baby?” She asks, smiling up at him from in between his legs. Abraham nods, his breathing increasing. Beth continues to jerk him off at a steady pace, her hands working him over as Sasha rises to sit beside him.

“Go ahead,” she turns slightly, exposing her back. “Unzip me.”

He certainly doesn’t need to be told twice, grabbing for her zipper. She holds her hair out of the way as he pulls it down, revealing inch after inch of beautiful, pure dark skin. He decides right then that he can’t wait to taste, bending forward to swipe his tongue along the back of her shoulder blade.

She laughs in response, his movement tickling her slightly, before turning back towards him. She allows the top portion of her dress to fall, exposing her breasts, before reaching out to grab his hands and place them on top of her.

The feeling of Sasha’s breasts within his hands and Beth’s small hand on his cock causes him to moan loudly, uninhibited as his own pleasure courses through him.

The dark haired girl cups Abraham by the head, pulling him in towards her chest. He obliges, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. She moans gently in response, the hand not in his hair trailing downward until she’s grasping him, too. They both jerk him off together as he sucks and licks at Sasha’s nipple, his cock hardening further due to the touch and sensation.

Beth’s lips wrap around his cock seconds later, pulling a long, low groan from within his throat. She teases the head with her tongue, circling the tip a few times before she takes him in deeper, sucking him with ease. The portion that doesn’t fit inside her mouth she continues to stroke with her fingertips.

Sasha watches lustfully, enjoying the way his cock looks in between Beth’s pink lips. He continues to cup her breasts, flicking his thumb across the nipple and drawing a moan from the female.

“Here,” Beth offers moments later, leaving Abraham with a wet pop so that she can stand before Sasha. She helps the woman the rest of the way out of her dress as he watches, pleased to note she isn’t wearing any panties.

He himself offers to undo Beth’s dress and she nods before turning, seating herself on his other side. He unzips the back, suddenly remembering his desires from earlier. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulls both straps down past her silky smooth skin, the pink contrasting with her pale flesh in a way that excites him deeply. Eventually the sleeves reach her wrists and he pulls them off completely, allowing Beth to stand and let the dress drop to the floor by her ankles.

She is wearing panties; cute black ones with lace. Ones he can’t wait to pull off of her later.

But first, he elects, he would like to taste Sasha.

He grasps her by the shoulders, pushing her backwards until she’s laying upon the couch, her head pressing against the arm rest. She smirks up at Abraham, can tell where his eyes keep traveling to, and spreads open her legs to indulge him.

It’s his turn to kneel before her, taking a moment to smell her sweet aroma before grabbing her by the thighs and bending forth, pressing his lips to her center.

She groans loudly as he flicks his tongue along her slit, her hand immediately reaching for his head in order to pull him in closer.

He kisses and laps at her center, causing her to grow wetter and wetter by the minute. His facial hair tickles the flesh of her thighs but she doesn’t mind, too worked up by his tongue on her clit.

Beth stands beside the both of them, watching with desire filled eyes of her own. Her hand rubs Abraham’s back gently, watching him as he eats Sasha up.

Soon her hands begin to work at his shirt, pulling the fabric upward. He gets the hint, pulling back momentarily so that Beth can take his shirt off of him.

He returns the favor, slipping his fingertips in between her skin and the dark fabric, pulling her underwear slowly down her legs.

“Looks like the carpet matches the drapes,” he echoes teasingly, admiring the slight tuft of blonde hair accenting her pussy. Beth licks at her lips as she watches him, nodding with heated cheeks.

“Keep licking her pussy,” she tells him afterwards.

He agrees, returning his lips to Sasha’s bare heat.

Beth watches, her own pussy growing wetter by the minute and she ends up throwing her leg over the other girl’s head, straddling her face. She lowers herself gently, her head tilting back once she feels Sasha’s tongue pressing against her, relieving the ache she’d been feeling.

Abraham pulls away just as suddenly, caught off guard. He’s only ever seen something like this in porn, never having before been this close to a women licking another women’s pussy. He finds himself grasping his own erection, jerking off as he watches briefly.

Beth writhers above Sasha’s face, pulling at her own nipples as she does so.

Eventually Sasha begins wiggling her own hips, letting Abraham know that she misses his mouth, and so he continues to lap at her while watching the blonde before him the best he can.

“Sasha,” she groans, biting at her lip. “That feels so good.”

“You like that?” The darker girl mumbles in between Beth’s legs, biting at her inner thigh. Beth glances down, nodding as she connects eyes with her.

“Mhmm,” she responds. “Fuck.” Beth puts her pointer finger into her mouth, sucking on it obscenely as she continues to rut against Sasha’s face.

Abraham watches in awe, his arousal doubling as the blonde’s legs begin to quiver while wrapped around Sasha’s face. Her orgasm strikes powerfully, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy, her pink lips parted wide as she pants rapidly.

“God, that was good,” Beth mumbles afterwards, wiping the sweat from off of her brow. She untangles herself from around Sasha who is smiling in response, wiping at her lips with the back of her hand.

“Watching you like that,” she shakes her head slowly, both eyes closing in satisfaction. “It made me so horny. You planning on doing something about that, Abraham?”

He’s on his feet in an instant, extending his hand for Sasha to take. She grabs it and allows him to help her up. “Follow me,” he tells the both of them, nodding in the direction of his bedroom.

Understandingly they make their way to the door, shutting it soundly behind them.

Sasha jumps up on the bed the moment they’re inside, spreading her body outward with a satisfied sigh. “I want you to fuck me,” she tells Abraham. “Fuck me hard.”

Pulling open his bedside drawer, he reaches for a condom and tosses it to the girl. Beth ends up sitting by Sasha’s head, her fingers already trailing along her stomach, slowly making their way towards her own pussy.

The dark haired woman opens the condom wrapper as Abraham stands before her, stroking his cock a few times in anticipation. She sits up to roll the condom on before settling back against the bed.

He wordlessly lines himself up with her entrance, the head of his cock pleasantly pushing against her. She moans slightly, rubbing her stomach softly as she awaits him.

Abraham slides in with one slick, long thrust, and Sasha groans deeply beneath him, holding onto Beth’s hand with the one not already busy caressing her own flesh.

He’s bigger, but she finds it manageable, squeezing her walls tightly around him in response to his thrust. This causes him to curse out loud, balling his hands into fists by his side. When it becomes apparent that she can handle his cock he pulls back out, just far enough so that the tip is left inside, before pushing back in swiftly.

Sasha gasps, rutting outward to match his thrusting. It doesn’t take long for the twosome to find their own rhythm, Abraham’s cock slicked up with her wetness as he continues to fuck her.

Beth sits beside them, masturbating excitedly as she watches.

“Yeah, yeah, right there.” Sasha’s voice comes out strained as she can feel her climax bubbling from within the pit of her very core. “Harder,” she tells him. “Right there.”

Abraham does as told, grabbing her by the knees as a form of leverage as he continues to fuck her deeply, nice and hard where she wants it, and before he knows it she’s orgasming and crying out, her walls fluttering around his cock.

He’s close himself, half tempted to continue pumping into her until he’s pushed past the edge. But the thought of fucking Beth, of fucking the tight little blonde beside them sitting there just waiting for it, causes him to pull out of Sasha once her orgasm subsides.

She breathes out deeply, body limp as she rests on the bed. “You need to feel that,” she tells Beth, looking Abraham over with a satisfied glint within her eyes.

The blonde seems eager enough, pulling him into a bruising kiss before she pushes him down and onto the mattress beside Sasha.

Straddling his waist she lines herself up, her pussy already soaked from earlier, and slides down slowly onto his cock.

Her head falls backwards as she does so, her lips parting once more in a mirror image to when she had been on top of Sasha only minutes before. Abraham watches excitedly, his pupils dilated and desire at an all-time high as she begins to guide herself up and down along his length.

Sasha watches by his side in a daze, her hand resting lazily against his chest, stroking here and there and pulling at his chest hair just enough to cause a delightful pinch.

He begins thrusting back in earnest, his hands on Beth’s hips as she pounds herself down onto him, each thrust going deeper and deeper until he isn’t certain she can take any more.

Her second orgasm hits like a wave, causing her entire body to tense up as she moans out her pleasure. Beth’s eyes scrunch tightly, her body shaking as her orgasm takes over. Her walls flutter around his cock, too, and the pressure soon becomes too much to handle.

Pulling out, he rips off the condom and tosses it aside.

“On your knees.”

He doesn’t bother asking, already knowing that Beth will do as requested.

Wrapping his own hand around his cock, he pumps himself three more times before cumming, his hot cum dripping from the tip of his erection and down into the blonde’s awaiting mouth.  

Beth swallows Abraham’s cum the best she can, her tongue poking out to catch the substance as it seeps from his cock. A little bit ends up drizzling out past her lips, trailing along her chin in a messy streak.

She looks up at him sweetly, both eyes trained upon his own. “Sorry, guess I’m a little bit clumsy,” she teases.

Sasha laughs lightly, still lying on the bed, before she sits up and pulls the blonde closer. “Guess so,” she agrees, licking up the mess left on Beth’s chin afterwards.

Abraham watches in utter fascination, his heartbeat racing a mile a minute.

They may just kill him tonight, but at least it’ll be a hell of a way to go out.

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I? What have I become? Don't even ask me how this particular scenario came about, I couldn't even tell you if I wanted to. But I sure as hell am glad it did.


End file.
